


Shoulder (OC Amber - flashback/backstory)

by Bittykitty_cst



Series: Oc Amber Backstory [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Child Abuse, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittykitty_cst/pseuds/Bittykitty_cst
Summary: (Read tags plz) Flashback of an injury.
Series: Oc Amber Backstory [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Shoulder (OC Amber - flashback/backstory)

It was late, far too late for the 10-year-old to just be getting home. It wasn't Amber's fault, she accidentally got on the wrong bus and it took an extra hour to get home. Amber opened the door to the house, expecting to be yelled at.

Her stepmother sat in the living room, the tv on while her father paced. 

They turned at the sound of the door closing. Her father walked over, a frown on his face.

"Young lady, why are you just now getting home?" He growled, anger, and concern in his eyes.

"I got on the wrong bus...sorry," Amber mumbled.

Her father simply sighed and walked off. His footsteps heavy followed by the slam of his bedroom door. Amber's stepmother turned over, an empty booze bottle in her hand. Acrylic nails tap against the glass.

"Come here." She demands.

Amber skurries over fear to course through her veins. She knew that tone, the anger, and disapproval slurred by alcohol. She stood in front of the paused tv, shaking. Her stepmother gestured her to lean close, she obeyed.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WORRIED YOUR FATHER? Unacceptable." She yelled, standing and thrusting her face into Amber's.

Amber flinches and she smirks. She looms over Amber, the reek of alcohol clung to her. Amber looks down in shame, only to get grabbed by the chin and forced to look up. Her stepmother's acrylic nails digging painfully.

Amber looks up and pulls back, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ungrateful bitch!" Her stepmother barks and swings the bottle down on Amber's left shoulder. Hard.

The bottle connects with her shoulder with a dull cracking sound. Pain shoots through her shoulder and arm. It would surely bruise. The shoulder felt wrong now like it had been knocked out of its socket. She made a tiny movement with her shoulder to check and it slid back into place, pure agony for Amber. Tears start to spill down her cheeks, clinging to her eyelashes and dripping on to her shirt.

"Oh, dry it up." Her stepmother snaps, she then sits back down to continue watching tv.

Amber flees to her room, nursing her left shoulder and arm. Her sister was still at after school tutoring and her brother(s) were at work. She was alone and in pain. She sobs but every movement that jostled her arm pained her. She tries to lift her left arm but couldn't, the pain is too much and stops her from pushing it.

She waits an hour or two then asks her father to take her to the hospital. He takes her but refuses to believe that his girlfriend would hurt her this badly. The doctors x-ray her left shoulder and find a small crack, as well as torn ligaments. They give her a sling and send her home. At school she gets questions, she lies saying she simply fell out of a tree while playing.

That shoulder never healed quite right.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms, kudos and comments are appreciated :>


End file.
